<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lips so good (i forget my name) by EVIESDRAGON</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549895">lips so good (i forget my name)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON'>EVIESDRAGON</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Slight Mention of Blood, and evie is your local morosexual, mal is a useless gay wbk, teens and ups for curse words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>your daily dose of mal being a complete disaster and evie being into it anyway.</p><p>(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie &amp; Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lips so good (i forget my name)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hear me out, Harry. Just consider this. How about you don’t touch my fucking strawberries and don’t get your ass kicked so hard you’ll fly all the way back to Scotland?” Mal all but grumbled with a big eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>She was pretty sure some people looked at her weird as she walked down the street, walking home from the most boring college class ever while on the phone with her roommate.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Aye, aye, fine,”</em> Harry giggled on the other side. <em>“Yer so grumpy, yer like a wee dragon,”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Maybe this dragon will set your hair on fire for always trying to steal her food when she’s not around,” Mal scoffed avoiding to crash into a random stranger.</p><p> </p><p><em>“That’s where yer wrong, lassie,”</em> Mal couldn’t see him but she knew he had this annoying shit eating grin on his face. <em>“It’s way more fun tae do it in yer face,”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Listen you—“ Mal stopped talking mid threat because something else had caught her attention and she was certain it mattered to her more than the last couple of strawberries she hid in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Mal?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal hung up on him to focus on the gorgeous human she had just spotted across the street.</p><p> </p><p>“What the…”</p><p> </p><p>Mal didn’t stare at people. Avoiding other humans in general was Mal’s default. But how could she not stare at the girl she had just set her eyes on. She strutted like that street was her own personal runway and held her chin up like a model. Her long hair was impossible to miss since it was dyed in the loveliest shade of blue.</p><p> </p><p>Mal was dumbly staring at this beautiful girl and was going to live to regret that decision pretty soon as she completely forgot she was still, well, moving and before she knew it, she was on the floor groaning in pain after she walked right into a street light, head first.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” Mal winced when touching her forehead. She realized she not only would be having the biggest headache known to humanity later, she was also bleeding and honestly felt a little dizzy. She could barely process the commotion of people that surrounded her, mumbling to each other wondering if they should help Mal up. It was surely a spectacular fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal could and she was interested in that lovely honey voice. She just hoped it wasn’t just her imagination. It was all a little blurry but she saw a splash of blue and realized the girl she had been staring at was now kneeling down on the floor next to her with a worried expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hear me?” The girl tried again and Mal blinked a couple of times, trying to shake herself back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Mal mumbled. “It’s fine,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not fine, you’re bleeding. You might have a concussion,” The girl replied. “I should take you to the hospital,”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mal grumbled, shaking her head and regretting that because it hurt. “No hospitals, I swear I’m fine, I don’t have a concussion or whatever,”</p><p> </p><p>The pretty girl, who was becoming less blurry by the second seemed to pause to think for a moment and then looked at Mal again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. What’s your name?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mal,”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember what you were doing and where you were going?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal figured the beauty was trying to make sure a hospital was in fact not needed and the only reason Mal hadn’t walked out of there yet was because it was that girl and not anyone else. Mal realized she didn’t mind answering her questions.</p><p> </p><p>“I was on the phone with my stupid roommate. I was coming home from college,” Mal slowly replied. She still felt a little dizzy but she was able to sit up, with the blue haired girl’s help who was now holding a hand in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“How many fingers am I holding?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal didn’t want to stop looking at her face but complied anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Four,”</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem to have a concussion… But can I at least help you up and take you somewhere where we can clean that wound?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal didn’t have to think too hard on this one. Normally she would make sure people knew she isn’t weak and that she could walk back home by herself but in between having to deal with Harry and explaining why her forehead looked like that and walking out of there with a pretty girl, Mal wanted the pretty girl’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine…” Mal caved. “Where would we go?”</p><p> </p><p>“My apartment is just around the corner,” The girl replied while carefully helping Mal up.</p><p> </p><p>Mal was hoping the girl couldn’t see the red in her cheeks as she had to lean into the girl for support for just a moment, while her legs recovered from being jelly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Mal mumbled all flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Mal,” Mal was met with a warm smile. “Can you walk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Hang on, though,” Mal looked at her and managed a smile in between all the awkwardness. “Since I’m walking into a stranger’s house on this wonderful Tuesday afternoon…Can I at least know the stranger’s name?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl laughed a little and suddenly Mal’s legs felt like jelly again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Evie,”</p><p> </p><p>Evie was a pretty name. It suited her, Mal thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Evie,” Mal repeated, more to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Then the walk of shame began. Well, Mal wouldn’t say it was a shameful moment but she still slammed her head on a streetlight in front of a pretty girl. Evie tightly wrapped an arm around Mal’s waist to keep her on her feet, just in case. Mal felt really bad. What if Evie had something important to do and instead of that, she was stuck with helping this random idiot on the street?</p><p> </p><p>However, she knew she needed help so she quietly kept walking with her head down, staying close to Evie. It was a quick walk, just like Evie had said and in no time Mal was sitting on Evie’s couch. </p><p> </p><p>“So…” Evie started as she started to clean Mal’s wound. “What happened back there?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal winced a little. If it was because of the wound or the fact that she couldn’t possible tell Evie that all of this happened because she was an idiot who decided to stare at a girl instead of watching where she was going, Mal couldn’t tell. And Evie was the girl in question, no less.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…Uh…I guess I was distracted?” Mal mumbled in response, avoiding eye contact and hoping Evie couldn’t tell that she was beyond embarrassed. “Maybe it was the wind?”</p><p> </p><p>Evie chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re funny,” She replied, making Mal blush. “Here, let me just…” Evie then lifted Mal’s chin up with a gentle touch and Mal felt her cheeks on fire. Evie then cleaned a little bloodstain that ended up on Mal’s cheek, keeping her hand on her chin, carefully placed a Band-Aid on Mal’s forehead and then smiled. “All done,”</p><p> </p><p>Mal took a moment to react. Her situation wasn’t the best but she was already missing Evie’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Mal looked at her and felt that headache coming. “I’m sorry for taking so much of your time. I hope I didn’t ruin your day or… whatever,”</p><p> </p><p>Evie put the first aid kit away and looked back at Mal with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Mal. You didn’t ruin anything,” Evie replied. “I’m just glad you’re okay,”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know me, Evie, why did you help me? No one else did,”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I help you?” Evie countered with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“I—“ Mal realized that had been a stupid question. She wasn’t very people inclined but if someone needed her help like that she probably would’ve done the same. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense,” She shook her head. “I should go, I—“</p><p> </p><p>Mal stood up but the headache wasn’t gone so she groaned a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Mal?” Evie carefully sat her back down. “Why don’t you stay?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal couldn’t process that information so she just looked at Evie, a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, your head hurts. Why don’t I get you something for that pain and you just rest for a bit…Until you feel better?” Evie explained and if Mal wasn’t so zoned out, she would’ve noticed the red on Evie’s cheeks. “You said you had a roommate? Maybe they can come get you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal weighed down her options. Leaving right now with that huge headache probably wasn’t the best decision. She wanted to stay with Evie a little longer, however awkward it could be.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…” Mal nodded. “I’ll, uh… I’ll text Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>After a text to Harry with the address where he should pick her up, Mal started to feel the painkillers taking over. Before she knew it, her head was on Evie’s shoulder. She would feel embarrassed but she was too comfortable and too tired to move. Evie didn’t seem to mind though.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Evie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Evie looked at Mal.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t, like…totally ruined your day, did I?” Mal mumbled slowly. “Because I feel like an idiot like me head-butting a streetlight because I saw a pretty girl shouldn’t be something the pretty girl should be worried about…” Mal stopped talking and groaned. “Wait…I shouldn’t have said that… You were not supposed to know that… Why did I say that? Bad Mal.”</p><p> </p><p>Evie watched the painkillers take over Mal and destroy whatever filters she had and smiled to herself. She had spotted Mal’s wild purple hair from the corner of her eye and perhaps she knew Mal was staring. She just wasn’t expecting that outcome.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mal,” Evie pulled a blanket on top of Mal and watched her curl into a ball and close her eyes. “You didn’t totally ruin my day.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal seemed pleased with that answer and smiled right before she drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>“You were the best part of it.” Evie whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mal didn’t remember falling asleep. But she did feel her head a little heavy, which pulled her out of her deep sleep and she whined a little at the sunlight hitting her eyes. She knew she was on her bed so she started to wonder if the events of the day before had been nothing but a wild dream and she had just passed out for most of it, somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“Top of the mornin’ tae ye, lassie,” She heard Harry chirp as he carelessly kicked the door open and walked right in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why have separate bedrooms at all, just waltz right in, won’t you?” Mal grumbled and while sitting up she realized she still had the Band-Aid on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Harry only laughed, used to his roommate’s morning temper.</p><p> </p><p>“Yer welcome for the ride, by the way,” He raised a brow and sat on the bed with a cheeky smile. “Ye have knack for getting into trouble, don’t ye, wee dragon?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal touched her forehead carefully. Her head didn’t hurt anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t imagine that…” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry shook his head. “Ah drove tae get ye, tae that address ye sent me. A lass with blue hair opened the door,”</p><p> </p><p>“Evie,” Mal nodded and then went completely red in the face as realization hit her. “Oh no, I fell asleep there, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” Harry grinned. “Found yerself a bonnie lass, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Harold!” Mal slapped his arm and made him laugh even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“So, ye don’t want tae hear the rest?” Harry raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest?” Mal asked. “What rest?” She surely couldn’t have embarrassed herself even more, could she?</p><p> </p><p>“Ah mean this,” Harry pulled a piece of paper and waved it in front of Mal’s nose. “The lass left ye a note,”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Mal immediately snatched the paper from Harry’s hands and ignored his teasing smile. The note contained an address for a coffee shop and if there was anything else there, Mal ignored it as she kicked Harry out of her room, got dressed and left to go find it.</p><p> </p><p>Mal genuinely had no idea why Evie wanted to see her again but she was mumbling an apology as she walked (this time being hyper aware of her surroundings) and looked around trying to find her destination.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for her, Evie’s blue hair was hard to miss and she easily spotted her inside the coffee shop, sitting at a table with a book in her hand. That, for some reason, made Mal smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…Don’t fuck this up, Mal.” Mal took a deep breath, walked inside the coffee shop, and walked over to the table Evie was sitting on.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this seat taken?” Mal asked.</p><p> </p><p>Evie looked up and smiled, inviting Mal to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“You came,”</p><p> </p><p>Mal sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be honest, if there was a specific time for this, I didn’t see it, I kind of just ran here,” Mal confessed and her plan of not embarrassing herself in front of Evie had already failed. “Did I get it right by accident or…”</p><p> </p><p>Evie chuckled and put the book down.</p><p> </p><p>“There wasn’t one. I come here every Wednesday to read or study,” Evie explained. “So, I just… Left it up to you to either show up or not,”</p><p> </p><p>Mal leaned on the table, using her elbows for support. Evie being a bookworm made so much sense and it made Mal feel… warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you want to see me again?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did hurt yourself yesterday,” Evie replied and Mal, being Mal, missed the fact that Evie was a little nervous. “I wanted to make sure you were okay,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but…” Mal trailed off. “You had to take care of me, you offered me a place to stay and I ended up falling asleep… I mean, look at me, I’m a complete disaster, no one would put themselves through that again—“</p><p> </p><p>“Mal,” Evie interrupted her and leaned too, giving her a soft smile. “I like you,”</p><p> </p><p>Mal really thought she heard that wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“You… You what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you. I wanted to see you again. To make sure you were okay but also because I really like you,”</p><p> </p><p>Mal stopped breathing. Evie actually liked her? What kind of fever dream was this?  </p><p> </p><p>“So… Hang on…Is this, like, a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Evie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want it to be,”</p><p> </p><p>“Evie, I have this…” Mal pointed dramatically to her forehead. “…Because I was too busy staring at you,” Then she looked right into Evie’s eyes, finally realizing Evie was really into her and finished her sentence rather shyly, with her cheeks all red. “Of course I want a date with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The date ended up late at night, with the two of them carefully reaching for each other’s hand. With them not wanting to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they agreed on going out again.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Mal found it in her to stand on her tiptoes and place a soft kiss on Evie’s lips. And maybe Evie kissed Mal back.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Mal no longer wanted revenge on every streetlight in the city.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>‘Who needs revenge when you can kiss the best most beautiful girl in the world?’</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!</p><p>Tis me, again. </p><p>Comments make me happy &lt;3</p><p>:) x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>